1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a parallel two-wheeled vehicle, and more particularly, to a technique of ensuring safety in boarding.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a parallel two-wheeled vehicle configured to include two wheels arranged on the same axis in parallel has been developed. In such a parallel two-wheeled vehicle, a technique of ensuring safety in boarding has been demanded.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-331443 discloses a related art regarding a parallel two-wheeled vehicle. A travelling apparatus according to this document includes a means to stably operate a vehicle when the vehicle is in an empty state or when the vehicle is in a transition state between the empty state and a riding state. It is required in the travelling apparatus to operate a control start switch (servo switch) in order to start posture control and the like in boarding.
As stated above, according to the related parallel two-wheeled vehicle, a predetermined procedure (operation) needs to be executed in boarding. Without execution of such a procedure, travel control, posture control and the like of a vehicle may not be started or may not be accurately performed. However, not all the riders execute such a procedure in actual practical use. Accordingly, there is a possibility that deficiencies such as turnover or malfunction occur in boarding.